


Its My Choice, Not Yours!

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A story I kinda made up?, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Sad and Beautiful, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Violence, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I remember how everything started. Sometimes I wished it was different somehow. I wonder if there was a better way. A better way for all of us. I didn't want any of this to happen, I didn't ask for any of this to happen. Its sorta stupid you know? If none of this happened though then I wouldn't meet any of them. I wanted to be normal, I wanted to live normal, I wanted to feel normal...but I can't...not anymore. After all he did to us...after all those experiments...the pain...the suffering...it never really ended for me. It was with me til the very end...but! I know I'll be fine with them. I know everything will be fine. I promise. We'll all stick together and fight for the good and evil. I won't let anything happen to any of my friends or loved ones. You can't stop me...why do this though? Why can't you let it go? We can help you. It doesn't have to be this way. We can all be happy. You can trust us.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I'm very sorry if its bad but its been my dream to do something like this. So please enjoy. You are also Frisk.

I remember how everything started. It wasn’t what everyone thought. I knew so much more. I knew because I knew him. Gaster. It all started with my family we were all a normal family it was nice. I loved them dearly. They loved me too. It didn’t matter anyway they all took us. Who you ask? I don’t remember.

At first they didn’t do anything to us. We were they for weeks, then it turned into months. There were others of course. None of them knew what they wanted with them, and to be honest I didn’t either. Some people were disappearing. Some came back and others didn’t. They were scared….we were scared.

One day they took both my parents, I didn’t want them to leave. I cried out, _‘Don’t take them away’_ or _‘Please stop it’_ something like that. They told me everything was going to be fine so I believed them....yet they lied to me. Somehow those people did something wrong. They were at a different room and a big explosion happened. Everything blew up. It was so strong that it ended up coming to our direction. I ended up blacked out somehow, but once i woke up...I saw the damage that happened.

They were dead...my parents were dead and they were scattered everywhere. I looked around and realize that they weren’t the only ones that were dead. Others were dead….but….I was the only one alive. I was hurt as well. Extremely hurt, but I didn’t get it. Why was I still alive? Why me? I then realized that the building was blown up in the process. I didn’t care at the time. I lost the people who I loved by them. I just sat there in tears. I stayed there for days without food or water. Not that I cared.

Then I woke up again. I was somewhere different...wait why am I in a bed? I looked around again confused on what was going on. Then I realized I had an needle in me. Things doctors used to get people better. I started to calm down thinking I was at a hospital. Heh boy was I wrong. I sat up, looking around the room in awe. It was so pretty and neat. The walls were blue and there were book shelves.

I was smiling when I looked around. It made me feel happy to know I was in a nice place. Better than before at least. My smile disappeared once I started to hear footsteps. I pull up the blankets up to my face scared of what might walk through that door. I always hated to meet new people.

He walked through the door and I was not prepared from what I just saw. A skeleton. A SKELETON! He looked at me like he new knew how I was going to react and quickly walked towards me putting his hand over my face. I ended up tensed. Unable to move as I looked at him with fear in my eyes. He put his finger up to his mouth gesturing me to be quiet. I nodded slowly as he pulled his hand away from my face. I backed up towards the walk behind me thinking he was going to hurt me.

He sighs as he smiled he starts to make gestures. I then realize he was doing sign language. _'Hello their. How are you feeling?'_ He said. I stared at him with such a confused look. Why was he being nice? Wasn’t he trying to kill me? I play along still cautious about him. I started to sign as well. _'I’m doing fine, but...who are you?'_

He smiles as he starts to talk, “So I was right you do know sign language.” I gasped freaked out even more. HE CAN TALK? I thought. His face changed as he started to laugh. I gulped even more wondering why he was laughing. My mouth started to feel dry. Did I do something wrong? Was he going to hurt me? I think he noticed how panicked I was and interrupted my thoughts.

“My Dear do not be afraid. I am not here to hurt you. I’m just merely helping you that’s all.” My body and my mind were starting to calm down. Those words made me feel really calm. I still couldn’t trust him. _‘Why? I thought monsters hurt people?’_ He stared at me surprised and started to laugh again. His voice was nice. It was calm and smooth, deep as well, I liked it. 

“Is that what people say about us?” he asked. I nodded slowly as he sighs. “Trust me those are lies. Not every monster kill people okay?” Oh wow thanks not every monster kills anyone, that makes me feel so much better. I wanted to run away but I sat there not knowing what to say until my stomach growled. I whined embarrassed as I cover my face up with my face.

I heard a few chuckles escape his mouth. “Are you hungry my dear? Here follow me.” I uncovered my face as I look at him, his arm was out offering his hand. I hesitated for a moment but agreed anyway. I grabbed his hand as he pulled the needle things off my arm and carefully took me out of bed. I was still wobbly I guess. My legs were shaking. He hums as he did something with his hand...wait...was I...FLOATING? 

I thought I would have ended up screaming but I didn’t care what was going on so i just let him do whatever. We ended up in a kitchen. It was sort of messy. Plates on the counter. Beer on the ground. Books on the table. He pulls a chair out as he places me their. “Are hot dogs fine?” I nod my head actually pretty excited for hot dogs. At the other place they would give us bread. I was dying for something new.

He nods as he pull the hot dogs and buns out. He gets to work on the food while I study the table. Their was papers on the table. I looked at it hoping to find some information on it, but it seemed to be written in some different type of language. I pout disappointed. Suddenly there was a plate of hot dogs in front of my face. My mouth starts to water as I grab the food eagerly taking the bites and tasting every bite of it. He sat next me as he smiles placing his hands on the table placing his head on his hand leaning towards it.

“Slow down my dear. We wouldn’t want you to get a tummy ache would we?” I nod as i continue. Once i was finished it was silent again. I looked down towards the table while my hands were twiddling in my lap. I got enough courage to ask him some questions. _‘What’s your name?’_ He smiled sweetly as he responded. “My name is Gaster. W. D Gaster dear.” Gaster huh ‘Where am I?’ 

“Your In the underground my dear where else would you be?” Underground? What is he talking about? Then it hit me. While I was going back to sleep this….thing appeared it was asking me to take its hand. They wanted to take me somewhere. I thought it was an angel or something, now that I think about It was not a person. More like some sort of blob. I guess this is where I ended. I sigh as I started to feel more comfortable.

After I asked him a few more questions I found out he was a scientist. He said he found me wounded outside his office on the ground not knowing where I came from. He said he was about to turn me into the king but decided not to. I stared at him as I sigh in relief. I can tell he’s telling me the truth. _‘Can you take me back home?’_ He looked at me confused.

“Dear believe me I would, but after the war with the humans were stuck underground. Were trying to find some sort of way to escape from this place.” I wasn’t shock actually. Human up above aren’t really nice. Not at least from where I came from. Our area was bad. Humans were yelling throwing stuff around. Yelling at each other and then in the end the police came. Their was always a problem around our area. My eyes started to feel heavy as a couple of hours passed by. 

He pulled me up with magic I suppose, and put me in the same bed I woke up from did. He tucked me in as he left. I felt...happy actually. He was super nice and he made a lot of jokes when we talked. It kinda reminds me of my dad. He loved making jokes. Well my mind started to wander as i started to fall asleep. At the time I never realized meeting him would change my life to this point. To the point where I had to protect people I loved. To save people, but it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said your Frisk the main character, in this chapter you'll learn more about experiments done by Gaster himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets hope this story goes well. I worked for awhile and I'm trying to make the chapters longer, I don't like to make short chapters, they only take like a few minutes to read, so I'll do my best to make them more longer.

After a few more days staying with him, I learned that he studies how to make more monsters, or studies anything basically the King wants him too. His name is Asgore he’s an animal from what I learn, Gaster says the king is a very nice man, trying to do his best to make his people happy. Apparently the underground snowed. Which I thought was actually pretty cool. I never got to see snow...but Gaster didn’t want me to leave, he said it was dangerous for me he didn’t know how the others will react, he said he plan on taking me out soon. He gave me a promise.

He was super busy most of the time, so he doesn’t get to play with me a lot, but when he does he has a lot of cool board games. They are a little different from above of course since down here is full of monsters. I was the first human to be down here. We had cool chats about how his place was like, and how my place was. He seemed really interested about above. He even wrote it in his little notepad. 

I studied him closer, his face had a little crack on it and he was always wearing a white coat on it. I always wanted to ask what he did to get that on his head. I never did though it seemed kinda personal. I wanted to learn a lot more about him. He was really interesting, in his free time he would sometimes teach me how to write and read wingdings. It was a sort of writing he does. I started to learn more about it and it was getting easier by time.

After 2 weeks in with being in that lab he finally took me outside. We got to meet a lot of people. Especially the Queen and King, he had a meeting with them and took me with them. I think he was nervous, but kept himself composed. After a while the Queen was with me while the King and Gaster talked. She was really nice. “My child, you sure are very small. What are you?” I would talk but I barely use my voice to be honest. Kids always made fun of it. I only use my voice for humming or singing, but I only did that when I was alone.

She didn’t know sign language so that was a fail as well. She didn’t seem to care what or who I was though. She truly loved children and I was very comfortable with her. She taught me how to cook pie. We brought it out to the King and Gaster. I wanted Gaster to try some, I wanted to see if he liked it. He said he was hungry and didn’t have time to eat since he had to come over here. I ran to him with a piece of it on a plate going up to him jumping excitedly so he can eat it. He laughs at my reaction and takes the plate.

“Me and your adorable kid made it. We decided we could bring some for you two. She seemed to really like that idea. I think she really wants you to try it.” I nod as Gaster looks at the piece of pie with a blank expression. He smiles and take a piece of it with his fork and puts it in his mouth. He chews as he was processing the taste. After swallowing the piece he smiles at me and pets my head. “You did a great job my dear. You were worried since I haven’t ate for while.” I nod as Toriel takes a plate to Asgore and kisses his cheek. It was really adorable how they acted around each other.

After a couple of hours their we ended up leaving. Gaster seemed a little tired. He was always tired. He would stay up, sometimes he would stay up for the whole night even. I always hated when he did that. I started to really like being with Gaster, he taught me a lot of things. He said he was doing a very important project that the King requested and said that he would like it if I would help him. I agreed excitedly finally thinking that it was going to be fun being a scientist. Heh I didn’t know at the time that I was going to meet the 2 people who were going the be the most important things to me throughout my life.

Gaster made me do some of the simple jobs, like clean up or write some of his research on his notepad. My favorite things he would ask me to do was read these books. It would talk about how humans work, how monsters work. Humans had a thing called “Determination” it talked about if a human had enough determination they would be able to reset. I never understood what it meant. Some of the books were about monsters. It talked about how they weren’t able to have determination, its like their soul wasn’t full enough to be a human. I wondered how determination worked. Did I have it?

I became curious with why Gaster was giving me theses books. I wanted to find out what he was going to do...I needed to know. 20XX, 16 I needed answers and I knew he wasn’t going to give me any. I was only seven at the time, but we kids are always curious about everything. He always kept THAT room closed. I knew there was information for me waiting in there. I heard noises in there when I always walked passed it. He left it open one day. I only been with him for a month already but I trusted him. He was important to me. He showed me a lot more about monsters. I believe the humans lied too us to keep us safe from monsters. They weren't bad. At least to me they weren't.

10:20 pm. He was still asleep and I knew this was my chance to do something. I carefully walked to that room. I grabbed onto the handle, already feeling a present in there. I opened the door slowly as I looked around. It was super dark, I know theres somethings there. I look up around the walls trying to find where the switch was. When I finally found it I pressed the switch. Lights started to turn on and I quickly turned around to see what I was trying to find….No….it couldn’t be. Please no it can’t be true. I-I saw skeletons! Just like Gaster!

There was two of them. I kept a distance between me and them. I looked at them as I realized they were in some sort of tube. It was filled with...water? They had tubes on them as they just floated. I looked around trying to find some information on what was going on. Their was files on the table. Once again they were written in Wingdings, but I was getting better at reading wingdings. I didn’t understand completely, but it said…”Number 1 has been making some progress, he’s been waking a couple of times, only lasting a few minutes before going back to sleep.”

I gulped as I kept reading. “Number 2 has been lasting longer than Number 1. I think it's about time for me to take them out. To test them. Finally a creation that I made, something for the Kings purpose. They weren’t made between two people. I never thought this would happen. Giving them a piece of me gave them life.” I gasped as I read more. “Perhaps the human can help me...help me learn more about them. Frisk is extremely smart for her age. She has powers. I can feel it. Maybe it's the determination, but she keeps on asking more questions and I feel like she’ll eventually find out what I was planning on doing with her.”

Find out? Find out about what? What did he want from me? I felt goosebumps form on my arm. I started to go up close by the skeletons. They looked so small, so fragile. I felt like there was some sort of connection between us, I can feel it. I felt like i knew them for the longest time...but why? I never even seen them before in my life until now. I noticed that one of them started to move around. They eventually opened their eyes. His left eye was blue...it was drawing me in. I touched the glass planting my hand on it in amazement. 

I smiled at it. He had a blank expression on his face. Eventually he put his hand the the glass just like I did. I stared at him wanting to talk to him I wanted to say something until a voice spoke up. “Frisk? What are you doing here?” Gaster was at the doorway looking at me. His voice was rough this time. He sounded angry I turned around surprised as I looked at the ground trying to find words. “I-I uh, y-your d-door was unlocked a-and I went to look around a-a-” I was disrupted by Gaster, “You aren’t answering my question Frisk. What. Are. You. Doing?” Oh no I think he’s angry. He hates it when I snoop around his labs.

I gulped as I started to talk “I-I was going to talk to the skeletons. T-They looked really nice. O-One of them w-woke up.” I always hated when I got in trouble, I never liked it when people yelled at me. He stayed quiet as he looked behind me. “Your right he’s awake. He hasn’t been awake in days...weird. Frisk when did he wake up. Was it while you were in here?” I started to sign _‘He woke up after I got close to the glass. Gaster please tell me what's going on. I thought we were partners.’_ I looked at him with puppy eyes. He always hated when I did that.

He sighs as he gestures me to follow him as he pulls out a chair wanting me to sit on it. He goes to his table in the corner of the room grab the files that I was reading before. I nod as I get on the chair rubbing my hands together. He sits across from me looking at me with a serious face. “How much do you know Frisk?” My face looked at him with such confusionment. _‘What do you mean by that?’_ I signed. “I know you probably looked through here Frisk. What do you know?” My hands start to fidget again as I start to sign again.

 _‘I-I know you want to test them out. I-I know you want to do something with me too. You want do doctor things. Y-You also gave them a piece of you. What do you want from my determination? What powers? What are you talking about.’_ He smiled at me like he found something interesting. “Guess you know a lot more than what I expected. We wouldn’t want any of this to come out of this room would we?” I gulped as I start to sign quickly. _‘If you plan on using any monster determination on me what would happen?’_

That question caught him off guard. He wouldn’t...would he? He’s so nice all he’s done was take care of me. He wouldn’t hurt me would he? “Now why would you ask that my Dear? I wouldn’t do that to you. I just want to see what your capable of.” No he’s lying I can tell, but I play along. I don’t want to cause any trouble. I nod as I look at the skeletons. _‘Why are they in there? Can I talk to them?’_ The blue eyed skeleton was watching us. Gaster shakes his head.

“They haven’t finished developing my Dear. Once they have you can play and talk to them. I’m sure they’ll be finished soon.” I nod as I waved at the blue eyed Skeleton with a smile. He smiled as he waved back. Gaster hums as he glances between us. “Actually, I haven’t seen him this active so how about you bring some books or something to teach him?” I gasped excitedly as I ran out of the room trying to find some really good books to read.

I ran back with some coloring clothes, children books, and board games. I wanted to see if could talk to him first. I put everything on the ground. I walked towards Gaster as I started to sign to him. _‘What's their names?’_ Gaster looked at me confused “Names? Oh that's number 1 and the other one asleep is number 2.” I stared at Gaster as I started to giggle. _‘No! Real names! Won’t you get confused with that? Give them real names!’_ Gaster rubs his chin as he nods. “I suppose your right….Let’s call the one glowing right there Sans and the other Papyprus.” 

My eyes were twinkling as he said it. Those names were prefect. It just sounded right for some reason. I ran towards Sans as I waved at him. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to hear his voice. I want him to hear my voice. I didn’t know why, but I was just excited to see him there. Thinking I wasn’t the only kid alone in this house. “Hi Sans! My name is Frisk! I’m not sure if you can understand me but that’s okay.” Sans just blinks and nods. I sat on the ground next to him as I started to read Goldilocks and the Three Bears. He sat next to me pressing his face on the glass, looking at the book. I show him the photos in the book. He seemed to be excited looking at it because his eye started to glow.

After 2 hours of reading him books, playing games, and trying to communicate with him I started to get terribly tired. I didn’t want to leave him their, plus I didn’t want to sleep all by myself. I wanted to stay here with them. It felt like I knew them forever. Even though Papyrus hasn’t woken up yet we were talking to him as well even though he wasn’t asleep. “Frisk, it's time for you to go to bed.” I shake my head refusing the budge. _‘Let me stay with them! I don’t mind sleeping here!’_ Gaster sighs as he rubs his temples. “Fine you can stay with them. At least take some blankets and pillows so you don’t catch a cold.” Gaster has some blankets and a pillow in his hand as hand as he passes it to me.

I lay it on the ground as I get get comfortable. Gaster leaves as he leaves a lap on for us. I faced Sans as he floats down to my leave having a big smile. Cute. I yawn as I close my eyes...hello? Everything was so dark I didn’t know what was happening. I felt like I was floating. I kept looking around, when finally I saw a light. I started to follow it. A heart….I see a red heart. Who’s was it? “It's yours!” I heard someone say. It was a soothing voice. A boy? No a girl? Someone walked towards me. A kid. They looked older than me. They had a striped shirt, green and yellow. “Take it. They need you Frisk. They’ll need you soon enough. This is your determination. You’ll eventually find out how to use it.” 

I nod as I reach out for the heart. Once I touched it, I woke up sitting up quickly like it was some sort of nightmare. I was sweating. Sweat started to drip from my face falling down onto the sheets. I heard some whimpers next to me as I thought I heard Sans. I was wrong it was Papyrus actually, he was wide awake as he looked at me with worried eyes. Sans on the other hand was asleep at the bottom of the glass. I shook my at at Papyrus showing him that I was fine as he seemed to calm down.

The same routine happened for at least 2 more weeks. I would read to them, play board games, talk to them, sleep next to them. Gaster said it was time for them to get out of the glass thing. I was really excited. Something was off though. Gaster wasn’t acting like his usual self. He had this dark aura. I didn’t know why, but it was just there. It felt like something was consuming him. I was swinging my legs up and down waiting in a separate room. It was empty. There was 3 beds, which confused me. Why were there 3 beds? I shrugged off the feeling. Gaster come in the room with Papyrus and Sans. They were floating in the air. I still wonder how he does that.

He places both of them carefully on the ground. I jump off the chair excited as I ran to both of them. I give them both a big hug as they seemed a little startled by it. They start to feel a bit relaxed realizing I wasn’t trying to do anything. Papyrus started to mumbled thing, so was Sans. it seemed like they were trying to communicate with me but it wasn’t working well. There speaking skills weren’t the greatest and I didn’t mind that. I just sat there with a smile on my face nodding and pretending I understood them.

Gaster told me that I was allowed to stay with them since there was an extra bed in there. The room that we were in didn’t feel like the room I woke in the first time...it reminds me of the room where me and my parents ended up in. It felt really weird just being there. I didn’t mind though I was with Sans and Papyrus. After a few days of being out of that machine their speech started to get better. They were saying my name and it felt really nice you know. Having kids my age their. Papy was a really loud person. He loved to yell, he was super sweet. Sans was a quiet one, he was very smart though, his talking skills were pasted a normal kids.

“FRISK TELL US ABOUT THE WORLD ABOVE US!” Papyrus asked me. I didn’t know how to really respond. Gaster told me to not mention a word to them about above. You know me though. Kids never listen. I shouldn’t have told them anything. That was the time everything started to get weird. That's when Gaster...started to change. That wasn’t the guy I knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile to finish this. I'm still trying to find out how to use this. I'm getting a hang of it. I just want to say that their might be a possibility that I have to take a couple a days for the next chapter to come out. School is pretty busy you know. So please be patient. I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter this is basically Gaster's POV so yea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's POV, I think you guys should look at the notes here and there. Some stories will have other characters as the main people talking. So sorry for this chapter being short. I promise the next chapter will be pretty long so enjoy this!

She told them. EVEN WHEN I TOLD HER NOT TO! She still told them. I rub my temples in annoyance trying to compose myself. I don’t want them to have any contact with anyone. Not even the King and Queen should know about this. Frisk shouldn’t even be playing around with these...things. There just things. A creation that I made for a purpose, they weren’t made with love. Yet Frisk seems to have some sort of connection with them. Them seem to really like her from what I see in the camera. 

March 2, 8 am. In the beginning nothing strange really happened. They were starting to walk slowly. Little by little with Frisk’s help of course. She taught them a lot, and they learned really quickly. I think Sans seems to be more fond with Frisk. Sometimes they would stay in the same bed with each other while Frisk tells him about me, her family, or others. That was the main issue. I didn’t want them to find out about anything outside this place. I decided to talk Frisk so this issue can be solved.

I’ve been taking Sans and Papyrus at different times to test out what they're capable of. Sometimes I took their blood, sometimes I would look at their eyes, maybe their souls as well. It depends really. I didn’t want Frisk to find out what was happening so I needed to find out a way to keep there mouth shut. The funny thing was that I used Frisk against them. I told them if they told anything to her about what was going on that she will suffer the same fate as them.

Sometimes I would take my research a little further. I wanted to see what would happen if I hurt one of them. Sans was impossible to do. He only had 1 HP which was really strange, but Papyrus was the only option. So one day Frisk was out. She was actually hanging out with Toriel. I told her to take care of her because I had serious business to do. She didn’t actually mind. She seemed to like Frisk a lot.

While she was out I thought it was the perfect time to test out my theory. If I hurt one or tried to would they do anything about this? I wouldn’t care actually if i did hurt them. I need to make more. I can use them for something. If they have powerful powers I can use it. Use it for my purpose to get out of place. I walked towards there cell. They weren’t allowed to touch anything from this world. Not even Frisk could bring anything in there, it wasn’t allowed.

I put my hand over the hand scanner. They were sitting there playing a game Frisk should them. I think it was patty cake? At least from what I remembered. I tapped my shoe looking at them in the distance as I coughed to interrupt there little game. “Hello there sorry for disturbing your game you two, but I need you two to follow me, it's time for more tests.” they were both different in there own way. They did have a piece of me, a piece of my soul.

Papyrus seems to be the side of me not willing to give up. Seeing the good in everything, he isn’t very smart but knows more than what he leads up to. Sans on the other hand...Haha he's very intelligent. Its like he knows what I plan on doing. He watches my every move, look around his surrounding, and likes to talk back and make jokes. He seems pretty lazy and maybe very weak...but I know there’s a lot more. “what do you want from us? want to hurt us again? want to see what would do with our powers?” Sans grins as glares at me.

I rolled my eyes. _‘I always hated when he talked back to me, I learn to deal with it, because all he wants out of me is a reaction. To bad for him, I’m not giving him one.’_ “Like I said before I’m testing you two. Now if you two would follow me and keep your mouth shut were not going to have a problem.” Papyrus jumps high in excitement. “WE GET TO GO TOGETHER?!” As always he’s very energetic. I nod as I lead them to the lab. I can’t afford any more failures. I don’t plan on getting attached to them. If I do it’ll only ruin the plan.

Papyrus is the type to get attached to things quickly, it seems like he wants some love from me. Me I always reject it. Time he’s trying to grab my hand as we walk to the lab, but I pull it away before he gets to it. He looked disappointed when I did that. I would care less. There just things so they shouldn’t be feeling anything. They already saw what I was. They could see right through me. Papyrus wouldn’t believe any of it. Sans on the other hand saw what I was. I was only a monster in his eyes. He knew they were just objects to me.

Once we got inside the lab. I hummed wondering what I should do to provoke the other. I look at them as they were just talking to each other. I hummed looking at Papyrus. There could be a possibility if I hurt Papyrus maybe Sans can try to heal him. They were things so first of I need to make sure I put something on them so they won’t escape. I grabbed onto Papyrus putting him on the table. I start to strap him down. Sans tried to walk towards me. “Ah ah ah, you know what would happen if you try to interrupt me Sans. You wouldn’t want Frisk to get hurt would you?”

I could tell immediately that Sans actions changed once I mentioned her. He seems to really like her...a lot. Maybe I should change my plans. Doing something to Papyrus will trigger him of course, but if I do something to Frisk they both can try to do something. I decided that that was a better plan. “W-WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING?!” Papyrus said. He was still laying there. I had these bracelets. They were made by me of course. If they tried taking it off it would electrocute them pretty bad.

I grab the bracelet putting it on Papyrus’s wrist. It also had showed me where they were at all the time if they ever left. I smiled at Papyrus “I was thinking about the doing some more tests on you two, but then I realized that all I was going to do was give you to these bracelets.” It was just torture making a fake smile at these worthless things. I had no choice though. I even had to do this for Frisk. Just to let her trust me. Papyrus has a big smile when I finished my sentence. “WOWIE! FOR US! THAT'S SO NICE OF YOU!” _‘Pathetic’_ he was so naive to everything.

“what's the catch old man? you never give us anything, i know your up to something. what did you do to the bracelets?” Sans says. He looks at the bracelet putting it on with cautious. I smiled once again. This time it wasn’t a smile for fakes. It was a general creepy smile. “What are you talking about? I would never do anything to the bracelets. Sans.” Papyrus nods. “HAVE SOME FAITH DEAR BROTHER! I TOLD YOU HE WAS NICE!” I knew for a fact Sans didn’t like me very much. When I went through the camera’s he said a few things about me. Not that I was surprised. After many years of being a scientist it can...let's just say that it’ll mess your head up a bit.

I sent them back to there rooms eventually. I;m pretty sure your asking why I’m treating them like there just a thing. Well I’m trying to find some sort of way to get out of this hellhole. Being underground isn’t fun. I was thinking that if we had plenty of monster soul then we can get out of here, but after thinking about for time. Humans have a high level of determination compared to monster. Maybe I can try convincing frisk to do some test for me. If not then I have no choice but to do it for force. I wonder what would happen if I were to inject her with a piece of my soul. I wonder if would increase her power.

Frisk has been meeting monsters who have been living here. She got to meet the queen’s son. He was born a while ago, his name is Asriel. She goes there to play with him sometimes when she’s bored. She met other people. She met a girl name Alphys. She is a very shy little girl. I can tell of the bat she really like to stick with fantasy shows. Frisk met her at a park. She even told me about this girl named Undyne. Apparently Undye has a crush on Alphys. Frisk has been telling her to become friends with her then wait until there a little older. It wasn’t a bad idea. There friendship needs to increase to get close to the person.

Sooner or later Frisk was going to find out what I was. She thought I was a Prince from some fairytale. I’m even sure she thinks I’m treating Sans and Papyrus just like her. I am except that they aren't allowed to do things that she would do. They aren’t allowed to go outside. Touch anything of mine, all they do is stay in there room. Hahaha I wonder what her reaction would be when she finds out I’ve been treating them like trash. Would she care? Would she do something about it?

March 7, 2:00 am. My eyes MUST be playing some sort of trick! I see Frisk floating in the air like it’s nothing. Papyrus and Sans are dead asleep, but it seems like she’s having some sort of nightmare that’s causing her float like this. I’ve never seen her like this at all. For all time she's been with me this was something very new. I study her through my computer for a little longer. Her hands started to glow a sort of red color smoke? Her soul started to glow too. Red. That's the color of her soul. She starts to calm down a little bit it's like someone is talking to her and asking her to calm down before something bad happens. Her body starts to become limp again and the glow from her hands start to disappear. She floats down to her bed snuggling up to her bed.

I wonder what level of determination she has. I’ll find out tomorrow. I stare at the computer sitting up. I’ve been losing sleep and waking up from nightmares. They always feel so really. There always the same dream. I apparently made a machine. Something to do with alternate realities, I feel into my creation. Then scattered throughout realities. It was a creation that I made. 

I’ve never expected myself to get kill by my own creation. My head has been hurting a lot. I don’t plan on being nice for so long. I have my limits too. Frisk is getting on my nerves. I think i have to keep her and treat her like Sans and Papyrus. I grin thinking about how perfect everything turned out like. Frisk randomly showed up here and I needed a human. She showed up at the right time. I sat up straight stretching myself out. I got of the chair going to the kitchen to make myself some coffee. I don’t plan on going back to sleep anyway.

After a couple of hours later it didn't take long for them to wake up. I put on my suit ready to get Frisk and the others. I will say that I did get attached to Frisk. A little to much I will say. That’s something I don’t plan on doing again, I won’t make the same mistake twice. I come by the room and they seem to be talking about the bracelets.

 _‘Wow! Gaster gave that to you guys?! I’m so jealous! I wish I can have one too!’_ Frisk signed. Sans rolls his eyes annoyed just by hearing my name. “Yea _jealous_ ” Papyrus nods standing up and flaring his arm around the air. “YEP ISN’T THAT SO COOL?! I REALLY LIKE IT!” I sighed as I place my hand over the pad. “Okay you guys all of you are coming with me today. Frisk you get to be my special helper today.” Frisk gasp clamping her hands together.

 _‘Really! I can’t wait!’_ I saw Sans eyes twitch in the back when I said that. He wanted to say something I can tell. He didn’t though. We left the room. My arms were in the back as we walked. Papyrus and Frisk ran ahead laughing as they both were having a race. “what do you plan on doing old man?” I heard Sans next to me talking in a clear strong voice. I grin at him as put on a facade “What are you talking about my boy? Like I said Frisk is going to be my _‘special helper’_ ”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's POV again! Prepare yourself! Some stuff might happen to someone in this chapter!

Me and Papyrus were running in the hallways, we had to be careful when we walk in the hallways. It's always dark in Gaster's house. I think he prefers the dark better than light. Not that I care I’m fine with either. Anyway his house was actually pretty nice when the lights are turned on. His walls were baby blue and he had artifacts in his house which I thought was pretty cool. I was actually really excited because he said I was going to be his helper today! I wanted Sans to come run with us, but it didn’t look like he was in a mood to. He looked mad for some reason, I brushed it off assuming he wasn’t feeling good.

While we were running me and Papyrus saw that Gaster and Sans were talking, you see Sans never really liked Gaster. He always told us that he was bad, and that there was something off about him. Me and Papyrus would always tell him that he is nice and that he just doesn’t know how to show his emotions well. Sans would have cared less about what we have said about Gaster. In his eyes he was just a bad person doing bad things to innocent people. It was kinda surprising that he was talking to him.

Usually Sans would talk back to him and make these smart responses. He would never respond to his questions or dematrate anything Gaster wants him to. Seeing him talk to him talk to him means that something might be wrong. I tried not to overthink about it and assume that there having a chat. Me and Papyrus end up in Gaster's lab. Its where Sans and Papyrus use to be in. It was still pretty messy. Except the only thing that was different in that room was that the big machine Sans and Papyrus have was covered up with a cloth. I looked on the table and Gaster seemed to have put some stuff he was planning on using. A needle, the strapping chair, it looks pretty scary.

Was I going to do something bad? W-Why were those things here? My throat started to get dry, I felt a ball forming in my throat. W-Was Sans right? Was Gaster bad...no I can’t assume that, if I did he would have done something to me a long time ago. Papyrus ended iip snapping me back to reality. He was waving his hand in front of my face while I zoned out. “FRISK! HELLOOO ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!” I blinked a few times while I was processing what Papyrus was saying. It took me a few seconds, but I smiled at him.

_‘O-Oh! Sorry I was just spacing out. Just thinking about how this place is where I met you guys!’_ I mean I wasn’t lying to him when I signed that to him. This is the place where I found them. I guess...I never really asked Gaster why they were there, and where they came from. It never really crossed my mind to be honest. I’ll ask him later about it. He was getting in the room with Sans. Sans looked pretty annoyed at Gaster. His fists were in a ball, did something happen between them? I was going to question what happened but Gaster cut me off.

“Are you excited Frisk! You get to help me! The boys will be watching what I- I mean WE plan on doing” Gaster said. His expression was really...dry. Like he had no emotion to what he was trying to do. I jumped excited throwing my fists into the air. _‘Yep! I’m super excited! What are we going to do?’_ After I signed that to him the air started to become...kinda scary. Like something bad was going to happen. “Well. How about you sit in that chair and I’ll explain what we're going to do? Okay?” I nod slowly as I climbed up slowly. Sans and Papyrus were on a different side. There was a glass wall between us and them. Sans had his arms crossed while he looked at Gaster’s every move. Papyrus was looking at me putting his thumbs up as he cheered me on.

I always wanted to help Gaster and Papyrus knew that. It was nice to talk to someone about my problems, and how I felt at times. I would tell Sans too. He knew how to cheer me up, he would always tell me jokes here and there. It always made me laugh, even if the joke was pretty bad. I sat on the chair watching Gaster. He was was looking at a computer rubbing his chin. He was holding a remote too, he smiled as he pressed the button. The chair started to move around then these arm cuffs cuffed my hand. There was cuffs on my legs too. I tried to move around but I was just stuck… I felt my stomach turning as I looked at Gaster. 

I’m scared. I’m actually scared of him. I couldn’t sign either, so I had no choice but to talk. “G-Gaster? W-What’s going on? W-Why am I tied up?” So many questions were going through my mind. My eyes started to tear up and I felt like he was going to hurt me. “What do you mean Dear? Didn’t you say that you were going to help me? I need you….to be very very still.” I saw Gaster moving to the table where I saw the needles. I hated needles. My throat finally choked up as I saw his smile. So evil. I turned my head to where Sans and Papyrus was. Sans was banging on the wall as he was trying to say something? I-I couldn’t hear him.

What was he saying? I looked at Papyrus as he covered his mouth up with his hands. He looked shocked. His eyes were full of tear. Sans looked like he was getting angry, his eye started to glow blue and his expression was nothing but mad. I started to scream out. “GUYS! H-HELP PLEASE!” Gaster kept on walking closer and closer with each scream. I want to leave. I need to leave. He pulled my hair and moved my head to expose my neck. My eyes closed as tears started to form as well. I was embracing for what was going to happen. He finally poked the needle through my neck and pushed whatever was in it. Once he pulls away. I opened my eyes looking at him. His face was just...blank? It looked like he was waiting for something.

He was waiting for some sort of reaction from me, but...I didn’t feel anything. My teeth were chattering as I wondered what he injected me with. My body. Felt weird. Something was wrong, my chest started to feel tight, it felt like I couldn’t breath. W-What's going on? What’s happening to me? Then a big wave of pain hit me straight in the chest. I felt so strong? I started to scream as the pain was imberribable. It hurt so bad. I looked up at the ceiling while I screamed like a mad woman. “H-H-Hurts make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!” I kept screaming and screaming and screaming. After everything, all I saw was a pitch black room. W-Was I dead? Where am I?

It reminds me a lot of when I saw that person. They told me they wanted me to help them, but who? Who were they talking about? I saw some sort of light coming to me. I reached my hand out trying to grab onto the light, and when I finally did I was back to the real world. I felt someone squeezing me, there was also a blanket on me, it covered me all the way up. I looked around to find out where I was at. It looked like I was at Sans and Papyrus’s room? When I started to come back to reality I heard a couple a sniffs here and there. “BROTHER? I-IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY? I-IS SHE OKAY?” I hear Papyrus yell. 

“papyrus what do you think? he hurt her! i told you he was! she was in pain papyrus, she was hurt okay? she’s not okay.” Sans said. I felt kinda weird. Like, Gaster added something to me. I didn’t know what it was though. I heard Papyrus sobbing, “I KNOW SHE WAS IN PAIN! W-WHAT IF HE DIDN’T MEAN TO?” I heard a growl from Sans, “he didn’t mean to? really papyrus? i’m telling you were just toys for him! he uses us for his dumb experiment and i dragged her into this!” Him? Sans would never do that to me I know he wouldn’t. I didn’t want them to keep on yelling at each other so I attempted to move anything.

My arms moved shakily in the air as I placed it on whoever was holding me tightly. “P-Please stop fighting.” My voice was really weak, it hurt to, maybe from all that yelling I did. I heard a gasp as Papyrus appeared in front of my face with tears falling down his face. “YOUR OKAY!” I smiled at Papyrus weakly. “Y-Yea, I’m fine.” I lied. I was still scared of what happened to me. I heard Sans sigh. His arms were starting to relax. I don’t know why, but the way he worried about me...kinda made me feel really happy.

Sans laid his head on my head. He moved his hand up to my head petting it in relief. “U-Um Sans. Can I move around?” Sans stopped moving and moved away. “oh yea sorry.” He mumbles a bit and backed up scratching his head. Wait...is his cheeks blue? Oh my god they are! Its so cute! Skeletons can blush? I guess they do. I didn’t want to get of topic so I tried to stand up. I couldn’t really stand, my legs were shaking but I didn’t care. Sans tried to grab me by opening his arms up like a hug. I shake my head rejecting his offer. _‘I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.’_ Sans frowns a bit before he nods.

“M-Might telling me w-what happened?” I mumbled quietly as I used the walls to help me walk. Papyrus frowns as he looks away from me. “I DON’T KNOW!” Papyrus yelled. I grabbed onto my neck where I ended up getting injected. Someone wrapped it with bandages. I sighed and looked at Sans. “What about you? Do you...think you might know Sans?” Sans kept straight face as he looked at me for a few second. “i might have an idea, but we might as well tell you about what’s been happening to us first” What's been happening to them? What are they talking about? Sans sighs as he lays on his bed putting his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes. “well first off i told you he was bad. when none of this happened, and you went off to other peoples house, we were always in this room. neither of us were able to leave this room unless...he needed us for his _‘need’_. frisk were nothing to him, were just _‘things’_ to him.”

My eyes widen in surprise. I decided to just sit down and listen to Sans so I slid down the wall with my back and clenched the blanket. My legs were up to my chest looking at the ground. “G-Go on” I mumbled quietly avoiding looking at Papyrus and Sans. “he wanted to get on your good side before he used you just like us. so he let you leave the house and explore, make friends. me and papyrus on the other hand had to stay. he wanted to test us out and see if we were capable enough to break the barrier.” Barrier? That's right, Gaster said that were stuck underground and I wasn’t able to leave. “he wanted the king to be proud, plus he wants to get out of this house hole of a place. he created us for sacrifices for the barrier, but monster souls aren’t strong. then he remembered about you, he knew you had a powerful soul...but we had no clue he was planning on doing something with you.”

Sacrifices? No. He was planning on sacrificing them? Sweet Papyrus and Sans? Just to go up to the surface? Why doesn’t he feel sorry?! WHY?! I clenched my teeth in anger. “we were going to tell you everything he was doing to us but...he used you against us. he said if we told you he would hurt you way worse than what he was doing to us. we didn’t want to risk that so we kept our mouth shut.” Why? Why would they do that for me? They got hurt because of me. I-I can’t believe it. I felt tears filling up my eyes as I looked more down covering more of my face with the blankets so they wouldn’t see me cry. I kept my mouth close so they wouldn’t hear my sobbing.

“he would test our strength, our smarts, our soul. it didn’t matter because we our soul wasn’t strong enough. if you don’t have a strong soul you didn’t have a chance of getting through. before you came he was trying to make anything, anyone with a soul, any life, it didn’t work though. anything he did didn’t work, so he made us by giving us a piece of his soul. but what he did to you seems different from his other work.” How does he know so much? I mean, Sans might act dumb but he’s actually very smart. He can see right through you.

“H-How do you know so much?” I questioned. Sans stayed quiet before he answered. “well when he gave us his soul apart of his memories became ours. i don’t know a lot but i know enough that he’ll hurt us.” I couldn’t believe what he was telling me. I couldn’t believe that I didn’t listen to Sans. He gave me so many hints but I brushed it off like it was nothing. I feel so ashamed of myself. “W-Why?” I whispered. Papyrus sat in front of me. “WHY WHAT?” I felt so angry at them. “Why would you protect me?!” I wanted to yell at them. I couldn't believe it.

I could see Sans in the distance sit up. “what do you mean why? we did it because we care about you.” No you shouldn’t. “I would have done anything for you guys! I don’t care if he hurt me Sans! I-I” I look at Sans and Papyrus with tears in my eyes. The tears slowly feel from my face. There face turned into total concern. “I would have done anything for you guys! Even if it meant me being dead!” I sniff wiping my tears from my face. “N-NO WE DON’T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!” I shaked my head “Y-You should have let him do what he wanted. I would have saved you guys.” I cover my face with my hands not looking at them. I felt someone pull one of my hands from my face. “no we wouldn’t frisk. we would never trade you in just to keep ourselves safe. your the first person to show us that you care. you actually talked to us, made us feel better, show us love. why would we just trade you away to someone as mean as him?”

I sniffed as I wipe my tears away using my extra arm. “I-I do you mean that? Me being nice? Shouldn’t you guys be mad at me? For not knowing any of this?” Sans and Papyrus nods. “YOUR THE GREATEST! YOUR REALLY NICE! MORE NICER THAN GASTER!” I laughed when he was trying to cheer me up. Papyrus is so adorable. I smiled at both of them jumping at them and giving them the biggest hug ever. “I love you guys so much! I’m so sorry for not listening or thinking you guys were wrong!” Papyrus immediately hugs me back but Sans...he just turns stiff. Does he not like hugs? I pulled away frowning. I saw Sans cheeks turning blue as he averted his eyes away from me. “Do you not like hugs Sans?” I mumbled disappointed. Sans looked over as he shakes his head and hands in the air embarrassed.

“n-no it's not that! i-i really like your hugs! it's just that you did it out of nowhere which surprised me.” Oh. I guess he right. “Oh yea I get it.” Papyrus jumps up as he poses “SEE! I TOLD YOU BROTHER! A HUG FROM ME WILL MAKE HER FEEL BETTER!” I stare at Papyrus as he has one of his hands on his hip and the other on his chest. I laughed as I nod. “Yep! Your hugs make me feel better!” I hummed and closed my eyes. Wait. Sans didn’t tell me what he injected me with. 

“Hey...than what did Gaster do to me?” I asked. Sans looked at me as his expression changes...kinda sad? “If I’m right then...I’m pretty sure he injected you with a piece of his soul to you as well.” My eyes widen open. He gave me a part of him? How does that even work? I never heard a human have a piece of a monster soul. What does that mean then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take awhile to upload. I have school and I need to finish my work. So I plan on doing that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 5th chapter, sorry it took awhile. I promise the next chapter won't take long. It does take awhile to write the chapters.

I couldn’t believe what Sans was telling me. Gaster gave me a piece of him to me? How does that even work? I recall reading a notebook about Sans and Papyrus that had to do with his soul. He gave them life. It just doesn’t make sense because I’m not dead, what was the point of giving me a part of soul? ‘ _How does that even work? Humans don’t have any monster souls!_ ’ Sans just shrugs. “like i said we don’t have a lot of information about what's going on. we were both created before you even came here. we only have other past memories of him.”

I nod slowly, that makes sense I guess. At that time when he gave me that medicine I felt so powerful, to powerful I think that's probably why I passed out, the power was too much for me to handle. It felt wrong to have such powers. I feel normal right now. Nothing out of the ordinary. I think all it did to me was just drain me. I’m just glad that it’s all over. ‘ _What's he going to do with me now since I’m still alive? Is he going to do more experiments with me? I hope not!_ ’ My stomach started to turn imagining all the things he’ll be doing to me.

Sans shakes his head furiously “we are NOT letting him do anything to you i promise frisk.” I smile at Sans giving him the biggest smile I can give him. He always manages to bring a smile on my face both of them do. Sans gives me a small smile in return. His cheeks are turning blue again. I was going to ask him about his cheeks until Papyrus started to yell. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS TRUSTY BROTHER SHALL PROTECT YOU HUMAN!” He poses with his hand on his cheek while the other is on his hip. I started to laugh covering my mouth. ‘ _I know you two will! I believe in you two!_ ’

I started to rub my eyes I feel so drained after todays...experiment I need some sleep. I don’t want to sleep by myself though. I’m scared. I try not to think about it though, I don’t want to bother Sans or Papyrus with my silly request. I try standing up but my legs are so weak and wobbly. Sans grabs onto me. “what are you trying to do?” ‘ _I’m really tired, I want to try to get some rest._ ’ Sans nods as he drags me to his bed. I use my voice for a little bit since I wasn’t expecting him to drag me to his bed. “W-Wait! Why are we going to your bed?” Sans stop and looks directly at my eyes. “well...how would we protect you then?” Sans looks away embarrassed? He seems to regret what he's saying I can tell he’s freaking out. When he said that it made me very happy though. I don’t know why but it just did. I smile softly at him. He’s so adorable. “Okay...you can take me to your bed I don’t mind! I love being with you.” I said softly.

Sans suddenly turns stiff. I can feel it since he’s been holding on to me. I see him look at the ground while his face turns blue. Why does his face turn blue though? I see him trying to compose himself as he takes a deep breath. “yea...me too.” He picks me up bridal style and carries me to his bed. Papyrus pushes his bed towards us since we won’t be able to have enough space for everyone. I sleep in the middle while the other too sleeps on the sides. Papyrus goes to sleep first while me and Sans are still wide awake. Me and Sans are facing each other while its pretty obvious that he has his eyes closed.

“Hey Sans.” I whispered. I see his eyes slowly open. “yea?” I look down to the blanket fiddling with it. “Do you think we could ever escape from here?” I mumbled. Sans hums as he turns his body facing the ceiling. “we will i promise, we will take you home” I sat up immediately. “I don’t want to leave everyone here! I met so many new people and friends here! I don’t want to leave you guys here with him!” Sans covers my mouth quickly putting his finger up to his mouth shushing me up then pointing to Papyrus. “are you trying to wake him up?” I whine as I shake my head saying no. Sans looks at Papyrus checking if he woke up or not. He sighs relieved when he sees him still sleeping. He slips his hand off my face.

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to yell.” I mumbled. Sans chuckled quietly. “i wish i could give you some puns but i don’t have the guts too.” Sans grins at me as I stared at him for a second gasping and laughing. “Sans! That was so bad Hahaha!” Sans shrugs. “at least you're laughing that's all that matters.” I giggled as I stare at Sans sadly. “Hey Sans. What if somehow I’m gone? Do you think we’ll ever meet again?” Sans looks at the ceiling processing my question. “we will i know we will.” I stick out my pinky towards him. “Promise me then. If we ever get separated we’ll find each other again.” Sans turns his head towards my finger. He smiles at me as he extends his hand out, sticking out his pinky intertwining it with mine. “i promise.” 

I grin as I give him a hug snuggling up to his chest. I let go of him after a few seconds. “Thank you so much for everything Sans. You and Papyrus did so much for me I don’t deserve any of you guys.” I yawn as I try to stay awake for a little bit to talk to Sans, but sleep ends up consuming me and I drift away to sleep. 

Once again I’m in this dark place. I can’t see anything yet I feel like I’m floating somehow. I look around as I start to walk around. I see light and I start to run up to it. Its some sort of barrier? A bubble I’m not really sure what it is. I see snowdin and I see monsters walking around. Is that...Sans and Papyrus? It looks like them! They look older though! There even outside! I don’t see Gaster anywhere though? What's going on? “ _This is them in the future._ ” I heard that voice before. Its that person from my dreams. Here again, but I feel like I heard this voice somewhere else, they look familiar too.

“There from the future? If there from the future then where am I?” I whispered, they both look so different. Papyrus is so tall with a red scarf looking so happy in an amour outfit. “ _You aren’t there with them anymore. You will get to see them again soon though._ ” I tilted my head confused. I nod and look around. “Who are you then?” I hear the person hum as they left. “ _You know exactly who I am Frisk._ ” I felt the air turn dark and quiet. I saw the barrier flicker into something else...Its Sans...He’s in a corridor? He’s standing there and waiting for someone. I see Papyrus’s scarf on his neck and he looks angry.

What’s going on? The barrier starts to flicker again and the dark place I was at started to shake. The barrier starts to flicker into different types of things. I see Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne? Alphys? I see this new person I haven’t seen before either. Lastly Asgore...they all look so different, what is this supposed to mean? I want to leave. “Stop showing me this! What is going on!” I hear the ghost chuckle. “ _I’m just helping you for the future. If you want to protect them do everything you can for them, or they will all be gone before you know it._ ”The ghost whispered. 

Then before I knew it I was wide awake in Sans bed. It looks like Sans and Papyrus woke up before me. They seem to be talking and guarding the front door to the room. I sat up in a cold sweat. I don’t understand why I keep on having these dreams. I try to get up, but it seems like my arms are tied up on the bed with a rope? “Uh guys? Why am I tied up?” I mumbled. Papyrus seems to hear me and stands up turning around. “HUMAN! YOU’RE FINALLY AWAKE! GASTER CAME IN HERE TO TRY AND GET YOU BUT WE WOULDN’T ALLOW IT! HE LEFT SOME ROPE!” I nod “I understand but why?” Sans sighs and scratches his cheek. “Well you were floating in your sleep and we didn’t want you to fall so we asked for some rope to tie you down.”

Huh so I actually was floating. I know for a fact that humans do NOT float, why was I then? I want to ask Sans, but I’m not sure if he might know a lot. It might be worth a shot at least. “Hey Sans do you might know why I was floating then?” I start to untie myself and I can see Sans in the distant wondering the same thing. “well to be honest I’m not sure, i do know for a fact that you were talking in your sleep about someone or something. we saw your heart glowing at least, we sensed a lot of energy coming from you, i think that's why gaster is interested in you.” I nod finally getting the ropes of me. My parents told me a lot about monsters and humans. I learned more coming here at least.

“You know I think I might know why I have these...powers? I never meet my grandparents before. My parents told me they hated monsters. They wanted nothing to do with them, and humans back then could use powers, some were very powerful, but it's really rare to see a human that has powers since most of the powerful ones have passed away. My grandparents were really powerful.” I see Sans and Papyrus get suddenly interested in what I was talking about and they stand and eventually sits along with me. “There was a war here from what Gaster told me, Toriel had a child named Asriel and he died from what I know, he said there was another human here before me and they died along with them.”

Papyrus gasps totally shocked “SHE MUST HAVE BEEN REALLY HURT IF SHE LOST HER KID!” I nod. “Well yea she is. My parents told me there was a war when they were younger. They said their parents attended the war and they were apart of trying to take the monsters out. My parents on the other hand didn’t like when they were mean to the other monsters, my parents really liked monsters and were friends with some, but there parents always told them to stay away from them.” I sighed as I pull my legs up to my chest in disappointment. Papyrus whines as he rubs my back. “I’M SORRY YOUR PARENTS WENT THROUGH THAT!” 

I nodded and looked at Sans wondering what he was thinking. I see him looking at the ground in deep concentration. “Well before any of this happened I met Toriel and Asgore. I can tell that they have been fighting here and there and I’m pretty sure they might not stay together much. I think Asgore wants some sort of revenge. I think he doesn’t like me to be very honest. He looked at me with such hatred. Like he hated humans for a second. I think something else happened, but I don’t know as much as I would like to.” I groaned as I lay on the bed on my back. “another human you say? i think gaster told us about them a little bit, it's been awhile since monsters have been under here.”

I shrugged. “It's been a long time from what my parents told me, I never really seen monster up in the surface before, not until I came down here and met all of you guys. To be honest the first time I met Gaster he wasn’t all that...messed up at least. I keep thinking something else is happening that he hasn’t showed us at least, or told me. He has a lot of secrets he keeps from others, even his friends. I’m pretty sure he works for Asgore for some sort of project.” All I keep on thinking about is that ghost I saw in my dreams. 

Sans snickers as he shrugs. “well to be very honest I’m not really surprised that he hides secrets from us. i think its almost time for gaster to come here and do something.” I groaned as I hiding under the blankets. “I don’t want to see him, after what he did to me yesterday, and what he did to you guys makes me want to smack him really hard in his face.” I can here walking in the distance and I peek out of the cover, Gaster is in front of the door using that hand detector or whatever to get in. He has a clipboard in his hand and his white coat on. “Looks like your looking better Frisk. How are you feeling?” He smiles away like nothing happened.

I growled at him as I sat up. “Not feeling well? You put some of your soul in me causing me to pass out and overwhelm me and my body completely. You even did experiments on Sans and Papyrus behind my back without knowing any of it! Why are you doing this?! We haven’t done anything to you!” Gaster hums as he taps his pen against the clipboard. “What do you mean by why? It's because I can and I need to get all of us out of here, the King expects me too and is asking for my help. I can not let him down.” I shake my head in anger. “NO! You weren’t like this before! You showed me kindness the first time I met you! Why now? Are you even Gaster anymore?” I feel like that one question cracked him. His eyes changed a bit like they were controlled somehow.

Gaster ignores my question as he quickly walks up to us and snatches the blankets of me. Sans and Papyrus tries to do something, but then he uses that blue magic and makes both of them float to get them away from me. He snatches me by the arm and drags me along with him. “let her go! what do you plan on doing with her now?!” I try to get out of his embrace but he was to strong for me. We get out of the room and he puts on those electric defense on the door again and with the hand detector. “If you guys keep on trying to protect her, I will do something worse to her if you don’t stop. It won’t be nice. So how about you guys be good kids and stay still there.”

I gulped and looked at them shook my head telling them to calm down and listen to him. I smiled gently at them to make them feel more calm. I can see Papyrus and Sans slowly going to there beds. Gaster smiles at them and nods. “Good good now you know what your suppose to be doing. We’ll be back soon. I just need her for a bit.” He still has his arm around my arm. He’s holding it to tight my arm is starting to hurt. Now we're walking away from the room to a different place. After a few seconds were once again in that creepy room he took me before to put that medicine in my neck. I hate being here. I can already get the feeling that I’ll be here a lot. He lets go of my arm and sits on a wheelchair. He grabs a clipboard with papers on it. I stand there rubbing my arm in annoyance and fear. After he gave me that medicine he took everything away from me. I basically ended up being like Sans and Papyrus. Not that I care, as long as I’m with them I can keep them safe.

My feet are cold, the ground is stone cold. He’s just sitting there, what does he want with me? I stare him wondering what's on his mind? “You’ve gotten pretty intrested in me after you put that stupid medicne in me. Let me guess! More tests right? I’m pretty sure you want to see what I’m capable of don’t you?” Gaster turns his head towards me, looking at me with those eyes. His eyes are different colors, I never really noticed to be honest. He’s changed so much. “Smart one you are aren’t you? Yes your very right, I’m here to check you out.” How am I not surprised, I should have known this was going to happen. He always asked questions about human. The more answers I gave him, the more intrigued he got. Was this his plan all along?

“If I do what you please? Will you leave them alone? Will you do more harm to me than them?” He stands and looks down at me. “Hm are you willing to do that for them? Would you be able to last for long?” I clutched my hands in anger “I will! If it's to keep them safe then I’m willing to do that! Just leave them alone!” Gaster glares at me and stares down. “I shall do what is best for me and everyone else. Even if it means that I have to hurt you or them.” He sits back down on the chair and goes back to writing. I look down disappointed, why is he like this? “Now we're just going to do the easy tests. All I want for now is an x-ray and some blood tests for now.” He points to a bed. “Lay there.”

I sigh and walk slowly towards the bed. I slowly get on it and lay down. “Mind telling me why you were floating? You’ve been doing that for a few times already.” I rolled my eyes. “And exactly why do you care if I float or not? Aren’t you the smart one? Why don’t you try figuring out?” Gaster rubs his temples and taps his pen on the board. “Don’t try getting smart with me, you’ve been talking in your sleep as well. Saying something about the future. It also makes it sound like you're talking to someone in your sleep.” My body gets stiff. How does he even know this? Does he watch me in my sleep or something? “H-How do you even know!? Do you watch me or something?” Gaster chuckles. “It's my job to after all. You shouldn’t be surprised you know, I have to make sure you aren’t saying anything wrong to anyone. SO I implanted a camera in the room. Don’t try messing with it if you want them safe.

I groan silently. Now he can use them against me at any time. “Its nothing I swear. The floating part is something that I can’t control, and for talking in my sleep...I uh talk to my parents in my dreams about the future…” Please let him think I’m telling him the truth. He stares at me for a few seconds before he shrugs. “I see. You talk to your parents in your dreams. They won’t help though. Nothing will save you.” He walks to get some needles and comes back after a while. He puts some gloves on. He pulls my arm and pokes me without any warning. I groan feeling really uncomfortable while the blood is leaving my body.

Well after an hour or so being in that room he finally got everything done. I was free to leave. My arm feels a little sore though. I rather not tell them what happened. I think it would be for the best. I finally get back to the room and it seems like Papyrus and Sans are sleeping in there own bed. I didn’t want to sleep by myself, but I didn’t want to wake them up either. So I decided to carefully slip in with Sans. He’s usually a really heavy sleeper. I roll up into a ball and grab onto Sans robe. I sigh closing my eyes. Tomorrow is another day. Another day of pain. It feels like a year every single day it passes. I fall asleep and once again I’m back at that same place. Maybe I’ll see that weird ghost again.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again I see the darkness. I’m not surprised to be at this sort of place anymore. It doesn’t scare me as much as it use to. I stand there hoping to hear that ghost again. After the last time I have so many questions, but so far I hear nothing. I look around hoping to see some sort of light, but to my disappointment there's still nothing. So I decided to walk around hoping I might find something. After a couple minutes passed I heard someone crying. They sounded so sad. It made me feel really bad for them just by their voice so I started to follow it. I eventually found this person. The were sitting down with there legs up against their chest.

They had their hands cupped up against their face. It looked like some sort of goat person. A little boy? There wearing some gray shorts and a striped yellow and green shirt. They look harmless. I was wondering if I should walk up to them or not. I looked at my surroundings and it looked like some sort of garden. The area was pretty dark yet the garden looked really out of place. It was a pretty big area and the garden is just on this one specific spot. I decided to walk up to them slowly. “H-Hello? A-Are you okay?” They suddenly raise their head up facing me with such surprised eyes. They don’t seem to be scared of me, yet they don’t seem to be surprised either.

“Your here...your actually here.” Their voice sounded nice. It was sorta like a girl voice but at the same time it was nice and calm like a guy. They actually expected me to be here? How do they know me? “Yes...Um...Who are you?” I was obviously very confused about everything. They stand up and wipes their tears away. “I um! My names Asriel! Uh what's yours?” They look pretty embarrassed about getting caught crying. They have a tilt of blush on there face as they scratch the back of their head awkwardly. “O-Oh! My name's Frisk, but uh I was just wondering why your sad and uh how you seem to know who I am!” 

Asriel stares at me for a few seconds before all of a sudden they have their hands waving in front of their face. “O-Oh well I uh...okay well. Uh first of first I don’t really know exactly who you are, but I know enough to come here and talk to you. The only reason why I was crying because I thought I wasn’t able to contact you at all...but I did!” I tilt my head in confusion. Not able to contact me? Know enough? What in the world are they talking about? I think they could tell my state of confusion and quickly answer. “Well! Please let me explain. I’m here in your dreams I’m here for a reason and It isn’t really good news. Have you been talking to anyone? Like anyone in here?” I nod. “Yea...I have! Why are you asking?”

By the way their face looks like it doesn’t seem like good news. “Look! Whatever they plan on doing or ask of you please do not listen to her! She’ll do something bad if you do!” Now that I’m looking at him he looks a lot like...Toriel! This is their kid! How could I forget? “What do you mean she’ll do something bad? I don’t understand!” I feel the ground shaking again. I think that’s a sign that’ll be waking up soon. I see light starting to come. “Do not trust them! We will see each other again! Pre-” They end up getting cut off and once again I’m back in the real world.

Huh...I feel really warm and I feel someone's arms around me. I couldn’t get to seem out of there grip. I look up and realize it Sans. He seems to be still asleep so I start to poke his cheek. “Phtss Sansss. Hellooo. Wake up sleepy head.” He grabs my arm to stop me from poking him and he starts to groan quietly. “nooo let me sleep.” I puff my cheeks out. “No! I need you to let me go Sans!” He sighs and opens his eyes “what do you mean? i’m not holding....oh.” He quickly lets go of me and flips to the other side. He curls up in a little ball. “ugh i’m so sorry. i didn’t mean to do that.” I roll my eyes chuckling quietly. “Sans it's fine! I didn’t mind! It was nice! It was sorta tight though.” Sans groans more. “still...i didn’t mean for that to happen.” I laughed loudly and hear Papyrus voice. “FINALLY YOU TWO ARE AWAKE! IT WAS ABOUT TIME!” I turned to face Papyrus as he is sitting up on his bed looking to be awake for awhile.

“It's about time? Oh...does that mean Gaster came in here?” I asked. Papyrus shakes his head. “NO NOT REALLY! I WAS JUST BORED WHILE YOU TWO WERE SLEEPING! I WAS PLANNING ON WAKING YOU TWO UP, BUT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY I DIDN’T WANT TO!” He looks right past me looking directly at Sans. Did something happen yesterday? “Oh? Well I know I didn’t say anything when I came back since you guys were asleep so that means it has to do with Sans?” Papyrus nods and opened his mouth to say something before Sans interrupted. “papyrus you said you weren’t going to say anything about what i told you!” Sans pops his head out from under the covers looking at Papyrus staring at him.

“BUT BROTHER! SHE SHOULD KNOW!” Papyrus pouts as he crosses his arms. “no she doesn’t. she already has a lot on her mind and me saying something will make it worse. do you want to make her more worried?” Sans asked. Papyrus stares at Sans before sighing and letting his arms fall down before scratching his head. “NO BROTHER! I SUPPOSE YOU'RE RIGHT!” I wanted to ask what they were talking about, but the tension in the air told me not to say anything. I awkwardly laughed trying to light up the mood. “Its okay Papyrus! It's probably not important if Sans says that!” I giggled and got off Sans bed. My arms were aching. Ugh stupid Gaster. Making me do experiments. I take a few breaths. ‘ _No Frisk. You know better. You did this for them._ ’ 

“so...what happened to you after gaster took you?” Sans get out from under the covers sitting up on the bed against the wall with his legs crossed. “O-Oh! Well he actually do anything bad...this time. He just took some x-rays and some blood sample.” After thinking about what happened yesterday I finally gasp and look around the room trying to find that stupid camera Gaster was talking about. He probably hid it really well so none of us could notice. After all this room is pretty small. I wave my hand at Papyrus asking him to move closer to me and Sans. Papyrus tilts his head not understanding the gesture.

That's right. Since they haven’t been out of this room, they don’t know a lot about the world. I cup my hand to my mouth to whisper. “Come closer...I need to tell you two something!” Papyrus gasps as he nods walking towards us and ducking down a little bit. “Okay look yesterday Gaster told me there was a camera in here. So we have to be very careful about what we say. He could use anything against us without knowing.” I whispered. Sans hums surprised as he shrugs laying on his side putting his hand on his hand laying on it. Papyrus on the other hand seemed pretty confused. “WHAT WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?” As much as I love Papyrus he is very oblivious to everything around him. No matter what happens to anyone in this room he seems to make the air so much lighter. At first I didn’t notice that about him, but it started to get obvious after I ended up being with them.

He sees the good in every single thing. His pride is never broken, his heart is never broken, his love is never broken. No matter what happens to him he always seems to make excuses for Gaster, which I don’t mind because I did the same thing before. Sans on the other hand...doesn’t look like he appreciates that. Papyrus is the sweetest thing...such a person shouldn’t deserve any of this. Sans covers Papyrus mouth, showing him the quiet sign. “look bro, gaster isn’t a good person, you have to see it. he treats all of us bad and if he finds any sort of information he wants us to keep spread around, he could do more damage than he is already.” Sans whispers

Papyrus expression changes to a really sad one. “DO YOU THINK HE MIGHT STOP? HE MIGHT BE RECORDING US OR CHECKING UP ON US OR-” I cover his mouth shaking my head sadly. “Papyrus please...just for us listen to what we're saying. We just want to best for everyone So just in case.” Papyrus whines and with a little nod I uncover his mouth. “FINE!” We all move onto Sans bed either laying or just sitting up. I close my eyes for a little bit. What was Asriel talking about? About not listening to the ghost? They sounded very serious though. Maybe I’ll play along with the ghost until I meet Asriel again. 

Why do I....Why do I hear talking? It's not Sans or Papyrus. It's...Gasters and...someone I haven’t heard before. It really loud. There talking really loud. I open my eyes looking at Sans and Papyrus. “Hey...do you guys hear any talking? Like someone talking loudly?” Sans looks a me with a confused expression “uh...no i don’t really hear anything.” Papyrus nods agreeing with Sans. Huh...that's weird. ‘ _It's unbelievable Grillby! It really is, I never seen a human's heart like this! There determination is off the charts!_ ’ Grillby? Who’s that?

I hear a deep voice chuckling. ‘ _My word Gaster! Calm down! I get that your excited and all, but what exactly are you implyin’?_ ’ Hm they sound sort a country like. I’m getting off topic. ‘What do you mean? There soul can get us out of this mess!’ My soul? That’s right, human's have some sort of energy depending on what sort of soul color you have you can have an amount of energy. So the way he explains it makes it seem like I have a high amount of energy. ‘ _Hm I understand that Gaster but there just a kid! Why does there heart look sorta’ different’? _’__

__‘ _Well! I did something and it made it look like that._ ’ Yea put some of your dumb soul into me cauing me to be in pain then completley pass out, and then be in pain for the next couple of days. ‘ _Well! It could be our way out jus’ like Asgore would want...but hurtin’ a kid like this is probably not a good thing. Isn’t there any other way?_ ’ Yes thank you! ‘ _There is no other way Grillby! I tried other options, but they...there nothing compared to her._ ’ They huh...must be talking about Sans and Papyrus. ‘ _I suppos’ if that's the case...and if you feel comfortable doing all of this. Then I gues’ we can try._ ’ I must be that important to him. What does Asgore even have to do with any of this? Well he is the King so perhaps he did ask something from Gaster._ _

__I guess I’m sort of a sacrifice. ‘ _Of course, We’ll start makin’ the machine so I’ll get them ready._ ’ A machine? What? ‘ _Thank you Grillby once were outta here we’ll make our dreams true right?_ ’ I hear both of them laughing. They seem to be very close with each other. I wanted to hear more of their conversation but someone was shaking me. “FRISK?! HELLOOO!” I sat up quickly not able to hear their voices anymore. “Uh yea? I’m sorry, is there something wrong?” I look at Sans and Papyrus with a confused face._ _

__“what do you mean what's wrong? we were talking to you and you seemed to not be reacting to anything were saying! are you alright?” Oh...I guess I was really invested in what Gaster and Grillby was talking about. “I uh! Yea I’m fine I was just thinking about my family thats all!” I chuckle awkwardly. “OH! I SEE! MIGHT TELLING US ABOUT THEM HUMAN?” My family? Oh. “M-My family? Uh what do you wanna know about them exactly?” Papyrus rubs his chin thinking about ot. “WHAT WAS YOUR PARENTS LIKE?” My parents huh. “Well...my parents were really nice. They always took good care of me and gave me lots of love. They loved me a lot. My mother was a great cook! She made the best cakes. My father was working a lot and I didn’t get to see him as much, but he still made time for me.”_ _

__I giggle to myself remembering how silly there are together. “There was a time my dad came back from work early. He wanted to make a cake with my mom and so they also wanted me to help. We were all working on it and my dad being clumsy as ever tried getting the flour form the cabinet. He ended up dropping it all over himself and we all ended up laughing. He ended up going to take a shower and leaving me and my mom to do the rest of the cake.” I smiled thinking about the thought of doing that again. Suddenly my face turns sad._ _

__Yea my parents...I can’t do it again anyway. “WOW YOUR FAMILY SOUNDS NICE! DID YOU HAVE ANY SIBLINGS?” Any siblings? “I did actually. Her name was Chara. I don’t remember a lot of her though. She disappeared when I was 3. My parents said I loved her a lot and I was practically inseparable from her. They said she was really overprotective with me. I don’t remember a lot about her.” I smiled remembering those days. “you had a sister? how come you never told us about her?” Sans asked. I shrugged. “W-Well...its just...its been so long since I’ve seen her...and everytime I talk about her it makes me miss her.” Papyrus frowns and looks at Sans not knowing what to do. “WELL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?” I nod._ _

__“Well I don’t know specifically what happened, but I heard my parents talking about it. They said something about Mount Ebott. Its a mountain where kids go and never come back. I want to find her again. I have a feeling she isn’t dead.” I sat up smiling at Papyrus and Sans. “Its okay though! I’m not lonely anymore! I have you guys and that’s enough for me!” Papyrus nods and smiles. “YEP WE WON’T LEAVE YOU OR ANYTHING!” I nod and look at Sans looking for a reaction or something. “hm...mount ebott? isn’t that where we are at though? you did say all monsters were stuck underground.” Yea I did say that...which means that I could find Chara here! “That means she could be here somewhere! I need to go find her! I...can’t though were all stuck here in this miserable place.” I stand up getting off the bed and walking around the room. I get lost in my own thoughts while Sans and Papyrus do there own thing._ _

__So Gaster plans on using me for his experiments and I know that. If my soul looks different then I might have a different type of deteremation than others are usually supposed to have. Maybe I can try wiggling my way through a conversation with him by talking about...what’s his name? Grillby? Yea I can try doing that when he does another of his experiment. I was interrupted by Gaster's voice filling my ears, “Frisk it's time to get going.” I can feel a big wave of air pass by me as Papyrus stands right in front of me sticking his arms out wide in a protecting position. “WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO GO WITH YOU? YOU HURT HER REALLY BAD THE LAST TIME!” I look at Gaster and see his eyes looking at Papyrus. He glares at him and sticks his hand out, all of a sudden blue is all around Papyrus and Gaster moves his arm to the left to where Sans is at. They colloid with each other._ _

__I gasp standing up about to run to them and check if there okay but before I even got to do that Gaster grabs me by the wrist and starts to drag me. I grunt and glare at him and look back at Sans and Papyrus smiling and waving at them. I move my lips saying ‘ _everything will be okay, I promise_ ’ I can see them look at me sadly before nodding and understanding what I said. After leaving the room I no longer could see them and I face the front sighing and snatching my arm out of Gasters grasp. “You promised you wouldn’t hurt them!” I glare at him and grit my teeth in anger. Gaster looks up ahead and doesn’t move an inch “I technically didn’t touch them or hurt them. They hurt themselves for trying to protect you. One of these days they could die trying to protect you.” I growl about to talk back to him before stopping and realizing that it's not a good idea to do that._ _

__We went to that same place once again. I’ll just call it the experiment room for now on. We walk into the room as I look around. Hm...nothing new not from what I can see. He uses his blue magic again and floats me up putting me on the chair. I cross my arm and look at him. He moves across the room and sits on his chair. He seems to be reading his clipboard. This might be the perfect time to try bringing up my soul I guess. “So...those experiments you did to me yesterday what were they about?” Gaster hums and starts to write on his clipboard. “That is none of your concern is it Frisk?” Why is he always so hard to try and talk to? I think I might have to try something else instead. “Why don’t you have any friends? You seem to do your work a lot is there anyone you ever talk to? Isn’t it lonely?”_ _

__Gaster shakes his head. ‘“It's not lonely for me. Science to me is my life's work. I do have people over but not many. I only have a couple of good friends over!” Hm...I know what to do. “Oh! That sounds nice! Do you have a best friend?” He stops writing and looks up at me. “A best friend?” I nod. “Yes! Like someone you talk about your thoughts to! Or do fun things with each other! You spend most of your time together!” Gaster looks back down to his clipboard and nods a bit. “Yes I think so.” I smile. “Really? Whats there name?” Gaster looks at the ceiling. “His name Is Grillby we've been good friends since we were kids. I would trust him out of everyone else in my life. I don’t have a lot of friends but me and him do practically do everything together if I have time.”_ _

__He seems to speak highly of him. He must be very important to him. I would have asked him more questions about him but that wouldn’t be a great idea. So I just sit there and listen to him talking about Grillby. “I remember when we were younger the war between monsters and humans were ending. All monsters ended up getting trapped and well...some ended up losing all their family at that war. That happened to me...there were plenty of skeletons back then but all fought against the war with humans. Skeletons are very powerful people. Learning magic was easy for us. We were very powerful creatures and the king depended on us. He had faith in us and the king's faith can never kill something that we all wanted so badly.” Gaster seemed to doze of a little bit before coming back to reality. “Anyway quit distracting me. We need to get back to work, if I hear another question out of your mouth you won’t like what happens next.”_ _

__I gulped and sighed nodding. I sigh and look around the room whats again. There was a blue paper on his desk. I think there called blueprints? I’m not sure. I look back at Gaster and he stops writing and looks at me. “Your friends keep on wanting you to go ‘hang out’ with them. So tomorrow I’ll let you go with them so there won’t be any suspicion between any of us.” Really? My friends?! It’s been so long since I got to see them. “Really?! W-Who was it?” Gaster hums and tapped his pen against there chin. “If I remember correctly it was two girls named Alphys and Undyne.” I gasp and for once I actually felt so happy to hear some good news. He puts his arm up and looks at me. “But before you go with them I want to tell you that you can not tell them anything that is happening here. If you do they could also be in trouble and you wouldn’t want that would you?” He grins as me with the most evilest of faces. I growl and look the other was crossing my arm in anger._ _

__I can hear him chuckle and stands up. I look over and see him walking to this big machine. A see through glass to be exact. He puts in some sort of code and the glass machine opens. “I want you to go in here. I’ll be doing something and once were done your allowed to go back to your room.” I sigh and nodded jumping off my chair and walking towards the machine. I enter it and he closes it back up. I’m starting to get scared because I feel like he might hurt me in here and I don’t want to. Knowing Gaster though if he was planning on hurting me then he would use a silent proof glass. I sigh and look over to what he was doing. He seemed to be tinkering with the computer. After a little bit I was wondering how long it would take and hours passed by like it was nothing. My legs were getting tired and I was getting sleepy. I could see my vision getting super dark again and I layed on the floor and dozed off._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter of this. It actually took awhile. I'm sorry once again if it was pretty bad.


End file.
